Nimerise+
Nimerise+ is internet service owned by Nimerise Group, and launched at March 30, 2018. History * December 14, 2017 - Nimerise Group announces the internet service called as Nimerise+ with exclusive online channels are expected to launch at the end of March. * March 30, 2018 - Nimerise+ was launched. * March 30, 2018 - Nimerise+ Starter Pack (TvNimerise, TvNimerise 2, TvNimerise 3, TvNimerise Junior, TvNimerise Mini, TvNimerise Adult Swim, TvNimerise Gold) was launched and prices are 35$ per year. * March 30, 2018 - Nimerise+ has 5 exclusive online channels released: TvNimerise Junior 2, TvNimerise '90, TvNimerise '00, TvNimerise Comedy and TvNimerise Mashup, all exclusive online channels (all in one) prices are 75$ per year. * May 24, 2018 - Nimerise Group have announcements for Nimerise+ follows: ** Starting from June 4, 2018, the service may be used during a temporary stay in any other Member State of Anierica in the same way that it can be used in Ludussia. ** Starting from June 4, 2018, Nimerise+ adding new main channel called TvNimerise Plus. ** Starting from June 4, 2018, Nimerise+ adding 3 exclusive online channels called: ' TvNimerise Anime-influenced', TvNimerise Girl Power, TvNimerise SP. * June 4, 2018 - Nimerise+ added new main channel TvNimerise Plus. * June 4, 2018 - Nimerise+ added 3 exclusive online channels: TvNimerise Anime-influenced, TvNimerise Girl Power, TvNimerise SP. * October 1, 2018 - Nimerise+ was changed packages: ** Nimerise+ Starter Pack was removed thematic channels (Adult Swim, TvNimerise Gold, TvNimerise Junior, TvNimerise Mini) and changed price are 10$. ** Nimerise+ Thematic Pack (Adult Swim, Minimax, Minimax 2, Spectrum, Spectrum Home, Teletoon) was launched and prices are 25$ per year. * October 1, 2018 - Nimerise+ was changed online channels: ** TvNimerise 18+ was launched. ** TvNimerise Mashup was closed. ** TvNimerise Anime-influenced was slightly renamed as TvNimerise Anime Influenced. ** TvNimerise '90 and TvNimerise '00 was renamed as TvNimerise Classic. ** TvNimerise SP was slightly renamed as TvNimerise SynergySP. ** TvNimerise Junior 2 was closed as online linear and renamed as Minimax 2 as television linear and moved this channel as Nimerise+ Exclusive Pack to the Nimerise+ Thematic Pack. Reception Television and radio can be watch through: * Desktop application for Windows 10. * Browser plugins for Mozilla Firefox and Google Chrome. * Dedicated brand television sets for Samsung, LG and Sony. * Smartphones for Windows Phone, iOS and Android systems. * Mediaboxes applications for Winkom (Ludussia and Neltody) and Digital (Cloway). Calendar for free temporary channels * May 14 - 20, 2018: TvNimerise * June 1 - 3, 2018: TvNimerise Junior, TvNimerise Junior 2, TvNimerise Mini * June 4 - 10, 2018: TvNimerise Plus * September 3 - 9, 2018: Adult Swim * October 1 - 7, 2018: Minimax, Minimax 2, Spectrum, Spectrum Home, Teletoon * October 29 - November 4, 2018: TvNimerise, TvNimerise Plus, TvNimerise 2, TvNimerise 3 * December 1 - 30, 2018: TvNimerise, TvNimerise Plus, TvNimerise 2, TvNimerise 3, Adult Swim, Minimax, Minimax 2, Spectrum, Spectrum Home, Teletoon Packages Channels Main channels Thematic channels Exclusive channels Radio channels Category:Nimerise Group Category:Internet service Category:Internet services in Ludussia